Fred and George Gred and Forge
by Jedhev
Summary: Fred and George. Gred and Forge. names didnt matter when you were alive. But now your dead I have to be me. When you lost your brother, your best friend, yur other half, your soulmate. Can you really be yourself, without your other half, are you ever yourself. George needs to find out because fred is dead. Or is He? NO SLASH. DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, FORGOT DISCLAIMER SORRY. DONT SUE


The Final Battle finished with Voldemorts death, George watched as his mother killed Bellatrix and he felt a fresh wave of sadness inside of him, he looked down. He should be celebrating with everyone, after all Voldemort was dead, finally dead, he wouldn't, no couldn't come back. But how could he celebrate when the person he had spent his life with, grown up around, his best friend, his brother, his other half, his partner in crime was dead.

He walked out the Great Hall and sat on the steps looking out across the rubble strewn courtyard. He just wanted his brother back. His tears caressed his cheeks, like hands softly stroking his face. He wished Fred's fingers were brushing away the tears. But they wouldn't. They couldn't. Fred wouldn't come back.

George sat and let the tears fall, like sparkling diamonds each one glittered in the light of the rising sun. The muddy, dirt covered steps now glistened with rivers of tears trickling down to the puddle at the base of the steps. He couldn't glisten and shine in the sun like his tears. Because Fred had left him.

No one disturbed George and many long hours passed. All the while tear after tear dripped from his face. The puddle became a lake. George stared at the mountains in the distance. He would never be free. His heart would stay cold. His smile wouldn't be seen, how could it? Fred was dead.

George heard laughter and exclamations of joy from inside the building. He shook his head sadly. If Fred were alive, it would be him in there. With fireworks. Laughing. Celebrating. But he wasn't. he couldn't. because Fred had died.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, George turned and looked at the hand, it was familiar, he knew this hand, it was his, it was Fred's. He didn't want to believe it, it was his mind playing tricks on him. He looked away. It had to be a lie. Because Fred was gone.

"Forge" a quiet voice said, George ignored this  
"Forge, it's me Gred. You not coming inside, we won" the voice came again  
"Your not real Gred, you're dead" George said, his voice broke on the word dead  
"No Forge, I came back, I told them that I couldn't go on without my brother, we were two halves of a whole, so I came back" the voice sounded

George turned around and stood up, he looked into the familiar face, his face, Fred's face  
"You're really here Freddie?" he asked  
"Yep, I am here to constantly annoy you, it was this or I would have haunted you" Fred replied grinning.

George hugged Fred and Fred hugged George, they clung to each other, giving and receiving strength and comfort to the other.

"Why could you come back?" George asked

"Because you cant take away half of a person, so you couldn't force us apart" Fred said

"But we look alike, that's all. Isn't it?" George replied

"Remember George. Expecto Patronum" Fred said.

They drew their wands and raised them to shoulder level. The twins exchanged glances and took a deep breath.

"Expecto Patronum!" they said together.

Two silver lions bounded out their wands. The lions circled around each other playing. Then turned back to their owners.

"They are the same" Fred said

"We are the same" George replied

The twins smiled at each other. They each slung an arm around the others shoulder and watched the lions play together. Playing with their mirror image.

"You're the same, they're the same" Arthur Weasley said from behind them. The twins turned and found the Weasley family along with the Quidditch team were stood on the steps behind them.

They all walked forward and George smiled. He wasn't alone, Fred had returned. Fred wasn't dead. Fred had come back. Fred could come back. Fred was alive. Fred was here. Fred wasn't dead.

George was alive because Fred was alive. Simple.

George and Fred grinned at each other outside the waiting room. Angelina and Alicia were both giving birth. They held each other hands having been evicted ten minutes ago with a shout of

"Fuck off you red headed idiots" by both their wives.

A Healer came out of the room.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, both your wives have given birth, you both have sons!" she smiled.

Fred and George were delighted they stood side by side holding little bundles of joy. Identical bundles of joy. Angelina and Alicia had the exact same colour eyes. Brown. The mini Weasleys had their fathers faces and hair. But their mothers eyes.

"What is his name" the Weasley Twins asked

"I was thinking Fred" Alicia said

"I was thinking George" Angelina said

"REALLY!" both twins said in delight. The girls exchanged looks and nodded.

Hogwarts was a scary place for a first year but Fred George Weasley and George Fred Weasley were smiling, they walked side by side. Hagrid looked at the pair and was reminded of what happened all those years ago when two other identical red head boys walked along this path. He smiled.

"Weasley, Fred" McGonagall called. She was getting old. She was the Headmistress but still did her job at the Sorting. She looked at the boy who walked up the steps, his eyes closed and blinked. He was the spitting image of the Weasley Twins, she unconsciously searched for another red headed boy and to her surprise a identical boy was looking at the figure on the stool.

"Just like your father" The Hat said to the boy

"Really?" the boy asked

"Yes, he was brave, valiant and he was most certainly a lion. You are without any doubt a GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat replied

"Weasley, George" McGonagall called. She smiled inwardly, they had named their sons after their twin.

"Another one who is just like you father. Brave and valiant and again a lion at heart. You are most certainly a GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat said. The boy walked up to the table and sat next to his equal, his best friend, his brother, his soul mate.

It seemed that the Weasley Twins were back at Hogwarts.

Fred and George Weasley smiled as they read the letters of their sons. They too were in Gryffindor. They had already caused trouble.

Fred and George. Gred and Forge. It didn't matter because the Weasley Twins were back and weren't going anywhere without the other.

So, I hope everyone liked it. I figured that Fred Weasley II should still be Fred. But Fred's son would then become George. Hence Fred George Weasley and George Fred Weasley. You know the whole fathers middle name for the first born son.

Anyway I cry when it says Fred has died and yeah. So I thought Fred should be alive, began this ages ago. But didn't want to rush it. I LOVE FRED AND GEORGE!

Love everyone who reviews this

Jedhev xxx


End file.
